Kingdom Hearts: A Fan Novelization
by Tsu-chan-chan
Summary: A novelization of Kingdom Hearts. It's pretty accurate... I know it lacks detail, but what do you expect? I worked on this during my 7th period webpage design class. *sighs* I am soo much better at parodies, na no da...Anywho...I changed around some stuff


Kingdom hearts: A Fan Novelization

by

Rikku-oh-Ki

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyanananichiwa! Copy cabbit, I mean, Rikku-oh-ki here! This here's a fan novelization of kingdom Hearts! Not entirely accurate, but still...Anywho, I'm about to go to Neverland now, having completed Halloween Town. In case you didn't know, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft and Disney. "Simple and Clean" belongs to Unata Hikaru, known to her fans as Hikki.  Font crisis again. If you're one of the insane fans that have been reading Chichiri, Emperor of Konan, no da!, then you know that I don't use the default font for my stories, but rather use whatever font I feel is best. For the above mentioned story, I use the font Comic Sans MS. For a old song fic of mine, which never was published on ffn, I used the special Unown font. For this, I'm using the Papyrus font.  Being that I am banned from the internet at home, I worked on this at school, on two different comps, one of which displays my story in HTML format. I did post this story before, but people are saying it lacks detail (of course, one person said they liked my penname and story..) , and I am gonna try to meet their demands, which is kinda hard when the actual game doesn't offer much, and when I'm a parody writer. Anyways, this will make it a little less accurate to the actual storyline, as I'm adding more. Anou…anyone wanna marry a Suzaku or Seiryuu seishi? So far, shadow priestess has married Chichiri, Tama-chan married Tamahome, K-chan married Tasuki, and then Amiboshi (since the Nyan Nyan killed Tasuki.) , and I've married Hotohori. This is for my other story, BTW.  Let's begin, shall we?

Chapter One: Dive to the Heart 

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." The words seemed to come from nowhere, yet they also seemed to come from a boy with brown hair, falling deeper into the water.

"Like, is any of this for real...or not?" The boy, Sora, opened his eyes for a second, and then closed them again, as if he was unaware of what was going on.

Perhaps he was aware? He wasn't sure why this had happened, or if he would either drown or end up in some underwater cave. 

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately_

Without warning, a bright flash of light blinded Sora. When it faded, he found himself in the Destiny Islands, his home world, standing on the shore. Using his arm to block the glare from the sunlight, he saw Riku, back turned, in the water. Hoping to surprise his friend, Sora grinned, and started to walk forwards. He stopped when he noticed the water receding, forming a large tidal wave. As if he was unaware of the tsunami, Riku turned around, holding out his hand, perhaps to invite Sora to join him. 

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

Sora tried to run toward Riku, not wanting him to get pulled underwater, but he himself ended up being swept away by the current. 

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does this mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "No, _

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

As Sora desperately tried to swim towards his friend, fate had other plans in mind, pulling him in the opposite direction. Riku, not affected, once again held out his hand. Sora tried to grab on, but the current was too strong, pulling him farther away. After being tumbled around for quite some time, Sora finally surfaced. 

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say _

_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

"Sora!" came a girl's voice from the shore. Sora looked around, and saw Kairi, one of his best friends for years now, standing there on the beach, waving and calling out his name. Sora also noticed that it was sunset, which confused him. Hadn't it just been daylight minutes ago? Or did being in the water slow down time for him, while it speeded up time elsewhere? Dismissing those thoughts, he waded through the water, smiling, to talk to Kairi.

Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight 

_It's hard to let it go_

Reaching the shore, Sora leaned over, trying to catch his breath. It had been a short distance to the shore, but it had taken a lot out of him. He looked back up at Kairi, a sheepish grin on his face. Kairi giggled,  finding it funny that Sora decided to go swimming in his regular clothes. Sora rubbed the back of his head, very embarrassed. He looked back up at Kairi when he noticed she wasn't laughing anymore, and noticed that she was looking up towards the sky, a look of horror on her face.

_Hold me_

_Whatever words we yelled this morning_

_Is a little late or old_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Sora turned around and looked up as well, wanting to see what was making Kairi so scared. Then he saw it; meteors were falling from the sky...no wait, that wasn't the only thing, Sora realized, as he saw himself!?

Hold me 

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Sora suddenly felt himself faling backwards, but instead of falling back into the water, he became the one falling through the sky. When he did finally hit the water, he saw Kairi try to reach for him. "Sora!" he heard her say, but there was nothing he could do as he plunged back underwater.

Sora kept falling deeper and deeper into the water, until eventually, he landed on something. Realizing he could breathe, and move for that matter, he stepped forwards. Thousands of doves flew away, scattering white feathers, revealing a stained glass platform depicting Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Sora looked around, confused and panicked.  What was going to happen to him? Why was he here? Was this just a dream?

"So much to do, so little time..." a mysterious voice said. Sora looked around, trying to find its source., but could find none.

"Take your time. Don't be afraid." the voice continued "The door is still shut." After a long pause, the voice spoke again. "Now step forward. Can you do it?" it asked.

Sora did as he was told, finding that there wasn't really much of a choice, as there was nowhere else to go. As he did, three platforms appeared, each displaying a different weapon, a sword, a staff, and a shield.  

"Power lies within you...if you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well." 

After some consideration, Sora stepped up to the platform with the sword. He picked up the sword, and looked it over. It was about the same size as the wooden sword he used back home, but his one was metal, and a lot heavier.

"The power of the warrior," the voice started "Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" 

Sora nodded. "Yes," he said. The sword vanished.

"Your path is set," the voice said. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?

Once again, Sora thought this over very carefully before finally walking up to the platform with the staff. He picked it up, and looked it over. It was lighter than the sword, probably made out of wood, and it was painted entirely in blue. The top of the staff had a very interesting design on it, one that Sora had seen before, but couldn't remember what exactly it was.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Sora said.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the path you choose?" the voice asked. 

Sora nodded "Yes, this is," he said without a second thought. 

"You've gained the power to fight," the voice said. It was silent as Sora tried out his new weapon, giving the sword a few practice swings. He found the sword not very hard to handle, much to his surprise. (Much like my wooden sword. ..) he thought. "All right! You've got it!" the voice cheered after Sora had swung the sword around about three times.  

The Shadow Heartless started to appear as the voice continued. "Use this power to protect yourself and others," it said. Sora was then left to fend for himself. The Shadow Heartless proved difficult at first, disappearing into the ground, and then reappearing to jump at Sora.  After he had defeated all of the Heartless in the room, the voice spoke up again. 

"There will be times when you have to fight," it said "Keep your light burning strong." 

Unknown to Sora, another Shadow Heartless had appeared behind him. "Behind you!" the voice warned, just as the Heartless was about to attack. Sora quickly disposed of this new group of Heartless much faster than the first group. Afterwards, he was dropped onto another platform, this one depicting various princesses, but no one in general. Sora noticed a door, and walked up to it. It seemed to be transparent, which was very odd for a door. 

(I can't open it...) Sora thought, with much dissapointment. 

" Hold on," the voice said, "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." Another bright flash of light, and Sora was back on the Destiny Islands, over in the treehouse. On the railing sat his friend Selphie, a carefree girl who used a jump-rope like a nunchaku, while Tidus, a boy about Sora's age who used a staff as his weapon, stood off to the side. Wakka, the older of the trio, was right in front of Sora. Sora decided to talk to Tidus first. 

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked. Sora thought long and hard. There were three things he was afraid of; getting old, being different, and being indecisive. Finally he chose just one. 

"Being different," he said. 

"Being different?" Tidus asked "Is that really so scary?" Sora nodded, and then went over to Wakka. 

"What do you want outta life?" he asked. Once again, Sora had three things he wanted the most; to see rare sights, to broaden his horizons, and to be strong. Taking the same amount of time as the first question to decide, he picked just one. 

"To broaden my horizons," he replied. 

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Wakka said, as Sora walked over to Selphie. 

"What's most important to you?" she asked. Sora frowned. He had three things that were important to him; being number one, friendship, and his prize possessions. After a few moments, Sora made his decision. 

"Friendship," he said. Selphie tilted her head a little, curious. She could have sworn he would have said that being number one was most important to him. 

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked.  Sora nodded, annoyed that she would question him. What was wrong with valuing friendship?

"You're afraid of being different," the mysterious voice started "You want to broaden your horizons. You want friendship," it said. "Your adventure beings at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine." Sora found himself back in this odd place, now on a platform of Sleeping Beauty. Noticing a stairway, he climbed up the stairs, which disappeared as he went up, to the Beauty and the Beast platform. 

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near," the voice said. Sora noticed that his shadow was getting larger. (Nothing to worry about,) he thought. (Just a trick of the light.)

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes," the voice explained. The shadow then became a Heartless, Darkside. The sword Sora had chosen earlier now reappeared in his hands.  Something was about to happen.

"But don't be afraid," the voice said "And don't forget..." It trailed off, leaving Sora to fight Darkside, who was supposedly his shadow. The battle proved tough, as Darkside was way bigger than him, but Sora realized that he could hit the hands and still cause damage. Occasionally, some Shadow Heartless appeared to causes trouble, but Sora kept focused on attacking the hands. After the battle, which seemed to last an eternity, the voice spoke up again. 

"-But don't be afraid" it said, as Sora was engulfed in darkness "You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door." 

To Be Continued... To definitely be continued… 


End file.
